


Wild At Heart

by reader1718



Category: No Fandom, West Side Story (1961)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3251576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader1718/pseuds/reader1718





	Wild At Heart

Wild At Heart  
Tony, Tori, Tracy and Trey were your typical siblings. They had a mom, a dad, a good home, and an overall great life. They were unique in one special way, though. They were two sets of twins. Tony and Tori were one set, and Tracy and Trey were the other. The kids did everything together, and tonight they were going to see a movie at the local theater. The theater was close enough that they could walk, but the movie would be over after dark, so they would be walking the streets after dark. They figured that they would be safe as long as they were together, though. Unfortunately they were wrong.

The kids were walking home after the movie, when suddenly they were grabbed from behind by an unseen person and chloroformed handkerchiefs were pressed over their mouths and noses. When they next woke up, they were strapped to tables and men in masks were injecting them with some unknown substance. The kids struggled violently, but they couldn't get free. Just then, they heard sirens outside and the men hustled the kids out the door. Tony heard them muttering something about an experiment being a failure. After that, the police saw them stumbling out of the alley behind the building and took them home.

The next day, everything went as usual: get up, get dressed, eat breakfast, go to school, come home, etc. It wasn't until Tony tried to pick up the family cat that he noticed anything wrong. After he let go of the cat, he walked by a mirror and suddenly noticed he had cat ears and a tail! Tony freaked, then freaked out again when he saw Tori come out of her and Tracy's room with a rodent-like nose and whiskers. Later they discovered that Tracy and Trey had had similar weird experiences. Tracy had wound up with a dog nose and ears, while Trey had ended up part pidgeon! What was happening to them?! The kids thought for a long time and realized that they hadn't had that happen until the substance was injected into them. They had no idea what the substance was or what it was supposed to do, but even if it hadn't done what the men had wanted it to do, it certainly had done something. The kids decided to tell no one about their new special gift because they knew the people who injected them with the strange substance would haul them back to their lab for more experiments. They agreed to use their powers for good and formed the Wild At Heart club, dubbing themselves the Wild Kids for short, since the name Animorphs was taken and they didn't want to be seen as a cheesy knockoff.

From then on, they used their secret morphing abilities for everything from silly frivelous things like exposing mean bullies in their schools, to rescuing experimental animals from government labs. No one could figure out how dogs, cats, and other animals were responsible for so many mysterious goings-on. However, their good fortune didn't last long, as one of the siblings was accidentally caught demorphing on a hidden security camera. Now people knew a group of shape shifters was responsible and the news reported it, leading people to start looking for them. This made things extremely difficult for the Wild Kids, especially when people noticed their club's theme and began investigating them closer.

One day, the kids were out on the streets after school heading for the video arcade, when they noticed they were being followed by the same mysterious group that started the whole mess. The kids ran, but their stalkers gave chase. The kids knew their only option was to split up if they could and pretend to be normal kids. However, they didn't count on running into Tony's friends in the Jets gang. The boys wanted to know what was going on and Tony realized they'd have to be let in on the secret. The boys were mad about them keeping secrets, but understood why they did. They gave the kids time to get home and misdirected their pursuers. The Wild Kids were able to get away that day, but they knew their ordeal wasn't over.

Eventually, their luck ran out and they were caught and taken to the lab. However, Tony's friends noticed they were missing and called the police. The police ransacked the place and found the four kids. The illegal group was arrested and sentenced to life in prison for illegal experimentation, and the four kids were safe. Of course, now their secrets and identities were out and they had to explain all to their parents, but they were never in any danger from illegal experimentation again. Their parents never quit worrying about their kids entirely, but realized they were growing up and had a destiny to fulfill. So they let the kids pursue their wild lives.  
The End


End file.
